Hitherto, a display portion is provided on a front panel of an indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus. The front panel is formed by molding a translucent resin or a transparent resin, and coating is applied to a back surface thereof. Patent Literature 1 describes a configuration including a light-emitting device mounted on a display board as a display portion, a display board fixture configured to hold the display board, and a display window formed on the display board fixture. The display window is formed in a shape that is desired to be expressed when the light-emitting device is turned on. In a case where the display window is closely fixed to the back surface of the front panel, when the light-emitting device is turned on, light emitted from the light-emitting device passes through the display window, and further passes through the front panel. Thus, light in a shape of the display window is seen as being emitted from the outer side of the indoor unit, which can be visually recognized by a user. Further, Patent Literature 1 also describes a configuration in which a simple shape is employed for the shape of the display window, and a display sheet having a shape formed therein, which is desired to be expressed is bonded to a front side of the display window.